Emmett: Beast?
by Amikt1995
Summary: Well instead of this being ALL about Bella and Edward, It is in Emmett's POV and about everyone. I'm really bad at writing so please review my story and tell me whether you like it or not. tat will determine whether I keep writing it or not.
1. Trouble

Chapter 1: Trouble

"Calm down! Your overreacting man." I yelled across the room to Edward who was unsuccessfully ignoring me. He was destroying the house with a broken heart, not mendable and shredded. He started ripping apart his shelf that was filled with CD's and snapping the disc's in half.

"No! What if Rosalie broke up with you? Would you be all perfect and calm as always. Would you have that smile on your face as you do now!? That little smirk whether in good or bad condition?" Edward screamed back at me. "I don't think so! I loved her as much as you love Rosalie, we had the perfect bond as you do! But now it's broken because of that faggot-ass werewolf!

"After all we've been through together. It probably is the best for her but it left me like this to whither away without her. Now I have to live my life as if I never had her! I can't do that!"

"I understand how hard it is for you. But you can't blame yourself. She is the one who was tricked into loving that pup. She's his burden now. We understand she was all you wanted and that your upset but you can't hate yourself for what happened."

"Fuck you!"

"Edward?" A voice called from the bedroom door.

"Bella?" Edward asked in relief. He jumped to his feet and ran to the door. His face full of excitement. It seemed that this conversation had never happened when he heard her voice. He ripped the door open, nearly taking it of its hinges. "Oh, hi Esme." He said heart-broken once again.

"Hello Edward. Carlisle wanted me to come check on you boys'. Make sure everything is alright." She said softly. Her long brunette hair shimmered in the light, the rays of the sun shining in through the windows. She glanced outside to notice Jasper and Alice sitting on a bench in the new addition to our home----a gorgeous garden filled with Bella's favorite flowers. Alice was drawing ruggedly on a piece of paper. She looked as if she was possessed.

"We should go see what she came up with this time." I chuckled heading toward the door.

Edward and Esme followed me down to the garden to see what Alice had conjured up. She was drawing a dark cluster of trees. Within the trees stood a girl, and an oversized dog, big enough to swallow her whole.

"It's Bella..." Edward said drifting off into the distance. He was deep in thought, most likely finding a way to get her out of Jacob Black's house. "I know it is, I would know her face, her voice, her klutziness anywhere. She is what makes me whole, what keeps me in this dreadful position, knowing that she is still alive is why I'm still here, alive as well."

His word's made me worry. I knew if she died, he would die with her. He would take himself to Italy again and make it so the Vultori kill him. Whether Bella was with us or not, she is still a part of our family. She is and will always be Edward's soul.

"Don't worry Edward," I started. He looked at me with eyes full with panic and grief. "We'll find a way to make her safe in your arms again. Whether she likes it or not. We'll find her, don't worry."

He smiled his shiny toothy smile and ran into the house. "I'm gonna go find her!" He yelled back at us.

I too ran off. Not into the house, but to my jeep. I jumped into the river's seat and sped off. It got dark out quick, the sun setting, and then the moon rising. A full moon----it was a sign that Alice's prediction was accurate----my worry growing.

As I was driving down the highway, there was a car following, but it was unfamiliar. The driver must have wanted something from me because I was at least going 210 miles per hour. No other average driver would try to keep up to that kind of speed. I moved into the left lane, and the car drove past me, but it wasn't following me. It was being chased---by a werewolf.

I pulled to the side of the highway and thought clearly now that the car had passed. Something was going on in La Push. The werewolf had been chasing the car out of that town for a reason. Bella had been spending a lot of time in La Push lately so I took a quick U-turn onto the opposite side of the highway, now speeding to La Push.

When I got in La Push, it was as if the world came to a sudden stop. There were no cars and no pedestrians to be seen. One of the houses lights were dimly lit, and with my luck I had located Bella.

"Why is she always in deep shit?" I asked myself. I walked to the backyard of the house and looked through the window. Inside of the small house, there were two werewolves---quite large. That's when I saw Bella, eyes wide and startled.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" She screamed. "It's me Bella! Jacob Please!"

The sound of her distress was terrifying. "Where's Edward?" She cried. "I'm done Jacob. Just because you thought he was bad for me doesn't mean I don't love him!"

"Jacob?" I wondered out loud.

I broke in through the back door, causing glass to shatter and wood to go flying all over the floor. There were two werewolves that were standing in between me and Bella, so I couldn't grab her and run off.

"Don't worry Bella! I'm here!" I yelled across the room. I sprinted around the small house knowing that the werewolves couldn't tell where I was.

"Emmett, be careful!" Bella whimpered.

I stopped about 15 feet in front of the confused dogs. The first one was quite larger than the second---which was standing closer to Bella. It's teeth were bare, ready to attack. I crouched down on the floor----my threat seemed harsher than people could understand. Some humans who didn't know what I was would think I am crazy.

When he got closer, I leaped on top of the large dog and bit into its furry neck. It didn't taste as good as I had imagined. It tasted worse than it smelt, but it was necessary.

"Emmett." I heard Carlisle say calmly. The taste was getting better, more of a flavor to the blood. I found myself not able to stop after a while. "Emmett, stop!"

I felt vicious, like I've never tasted something like it----other than human blood. It tasted better than what we fed upon as vegetarians. Once I was done with the first one, the second attacked nervously, allowing Bella to roam. He howled and whimpered to the pain, but I shoed no mercy.

"Bella, come on!" Edward is looking for you!" Carlisle hollered over the wolf's pain.

"I can't..." She said guiltily. "Edward probably hates me by now."


	2. Unbelievable

Chapter 2: Unbelievable

"Then why would he be looking for you?" Carlisle pointed out.

Another pack of wolves came not much longer after the last two had passed out. I had not killed them, they were much too strong to have been killed by a little blood loss. Carlisle and Edward were still arguing about Edward's feelings.

"Guys! You should probably get going now." I said breaking up the argument. "You leave and I'll hold them off." There were eight wolves and I knew I couldn't count on me to hold off each one...or so I thought.

"Don't get yourself killed, Emmett." Carlisle said vanishing out of the door with Bella.

The dogs finally came running and I threw my body in front of each wolf that was trying to escape. I picked up the largest werewolf and threw it into the crowd. It was a gory fight and I didn't give up. By the end i had the taste of blood on my teeth, trickling down my throat, and blood was covering every square inch of my body.

The floor was covered in blood, and the wind grew silent. I walked back to my jeep and climbed into the driver's seat. I felt the blood dripping off my white t-shirt.

I made it back to our house in the woods, hoping Bella was finally safe. Everyone was there----Edward and Bella included.

"Holy shit Emmett! What happened?" Edward panicked.

"What do you mean?"

"The smell...the blood..."

"What about it?" I chuckled closing the door behind me. The thought of the wolves laying dead on the floor cause me to look over at Carlisle----who was sitting on the piano bench.

"What happened?" Carlisle questioned eagerly, and with all seriousness. "You weren't covered in this much blood when I had left."

"Let's just say those dogs won't bother Bella ever again." I snickered yet again. My smile was encouraging and I glanced over to see Bella's smirk.

"Thank you, so much Emmett. I just hate being the one putting your families lives in jeopardy." Bella apologized from Edward's arms.

"Don't mention it. You say that you hate putting our family at risk? Your hopeless Bella. You are family."

Edward and Bella walked upstairs to clean off, and Rosalie came prancing down passed them.

"Emmett, your covered in blood. What happened!?" She shrieked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. The story is too long, I can't really explain." I answered. Carlisle and Esme walked off and I went upstairs to change my clothes. I threw my bloody jeans and t-shirt in the laundry basket and got myself a clean towel and a new set of clothes to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower I quickly got dressed and grabbed the key's to my jeep. I walked downstairs and and out the door as quickly as possible so that Rosalie wouldn't stop me in suspicion.

Easily after about five minutes I arrived at Bella's house, with Edward and Bella in the backseat of my jeep. Bella was still in disarray from when her friend Jacob nearly killed her.

"Okay...well have fun. If that's the right way to put it?" I said revving the engine.

"You can come in if you would like." Bella said sweetly. Her father Charlie, walked out and stood close enough to my jeep that he couldn't even be inconspicuous tat he was eavesdropping. Edward jumped out of the car and lifted Bella, placing her gently on the ground.

"No, it's okay. I should get home and rest up for tomorrow."

"But you don't...ever come inside." Bella adjusted.

Edward chuckled and looked back and forth between Bella and I. "Yeah Emmett. You must feel pretty dejected."

"Dejected isn't quite the proper word. Hah. Uncooperative, maybe?" I joked with a slight grin. "You two need some alone time anyway. Besides, she still has a story to tell."

"That's what I was afraid of." Bella whined.

"Why's that?"

Bella looked at me in astonishment. "How did you hear that?" I smiled, seeing if she was observant enough to understand. "Oh yeah, I forgot your a _great _listener."

"I'll say!" Charlie yelled surprised from behind the tree. he muttered something under his breath and looked at me with a cautious eye.

I then reached over to the passenger side door and slammed it shut----speeding off.

I heard what Charlie said, it wasn't that pleasurable. I'm not sensitive towards anything, name calling especially, but for some strange reason he really pissed me off. _That fat beast is staying is staying out of my house. Freak._ Those words seemed to be echoing through my head. I'm sure he didn't expect me to hear it, but unfortunately, i did.

With my strength I could have broken his skull into a million little pieces. But he was the father to my brother's girlfriend----and the chief of police----not like that mattered.

I got home and carlisle was getting ready to go to the hospital. He was preparing his new Mustang GT. He had to go get some paperwork from his office.

I got out of the jeep and slammed the door shut----making myself noticeable.

"Hey Carlisle! Can I go to the hospital with you?"

"I don't see why not...if you really want to."

"Okay cool." I said climbing into the passenger seat of the new sports car. He sat down in the driver's seat not too long after.

As we were strolling to the hospital----at most 60 miles per hour----jhe finally asked, "what made you want to come?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be somewhere. Edward's at Bella's and I really didn't want to have to deal with Rosalie right now."

"Why is that?"

"She's just been way to clingy lately. That's all."

"Oh, I understand."

When we got to the hospital I saw a man carrying bits and pieces of the Blacks' door I had earlier destroyed. I turned to Carlisle but his expression was unreadable.

We walked into the hospital----the smell of a children's playground lingering through the halls. It was unordinary.


	3. The Boyy

Chapter 3: The Boy

As we walked down the halls of the hospital, I glanced in every room to see what there was to see. The were a lot of children in the ER this night.

The playground atmosphere now smelled like blood----I just couldn't resist breathing in the air. I was running at each door anxiously---I was losing it. Carlisle stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. I was searching for the most appetizing smell.

"Emmett." He said calmly. "Emmett you don't want to do this. Trust me. You don't want this to happen. not here."

I threw myself against the warm floor(or at least I believed it was warm compared to how freezing my skin is). I tried to get my mind off the smell. When it started to disappear----as if it was evaporating from the air completely----I relaxed and became more sustainable.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to Carlisle.

"It's okay. It happens to most of us."

There was a little boy standing at the door to my left. he out his bloody hand up against the window. His eyes followed me as I walked back to Carlisle and down the dark hallway.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

Why is that boy here?"

"Insanity, so they think. His parents brought him here just a few years ago. He has been through therapy and that didn't seem to be working."

"Is he legit insane?" I asked looking back at the door. Normally if a person is considered insane, it's because they believe in us. The boy had blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. His over-sized hospital gown was stained with dirt and blood. "Is he suicidal?" I continued.

We were now out of sight of the boy. "Not exactly. He hurts himself intentionally though. But he hasn't reached the point to kill himself. he believes everyone hates him. You see, he was put through special programs when he started talking about aliens, vampires, and monsters of the sorts. He said he would be among them soon enough.

"They found that he wasn't getting any help from those programs, so they took him to mental therapy with a professional _disorder _counselor.

"After about five or six months, the boy had cuts all the way up his arms from a razor blade. They said they found a razor blade under his pillow. The counselor wasn't able to get any progress with him, so they took him here. He was supposed to be sent to an asylum but they figured that would work just as badly as counseling."

Carlisle seemed to show sympathy to the boy that was behind the window. I could hear it in his voice.

"Did you know him before he came here?" this was the first time carlisle has actually opened up to me. I wanted to keep the questions up so he would keep talking.

"I guess you could say that. His sister was here a couple years before he showed up. He was about four and she was seven. She was excessively ill. She had pneumonia and stage four cancer.

"He would talk to me a lot during that time. About how she was his one and only friend. He said 'I will die when she dies'. Maybe that was true, because he hasn't given up yet. He is trying to kill himself. He just doesn't know how."

"So she died?"

"Yes. Not too long after we took her in. She was in horrible condition. She wasn't stable enough to live any longer."

"Oh shit, that sucks."

"Can I ask you one favor?" Carlisle questioned. I nodded my head attentively and he continued, "I understand I am not your birth father. But the language in our family has been astronomical. The profanity seems much more used than words that actually matter."

"Oh yeah, no problem. My bad." I said nodding my head again. "So, um, what's this kid's name?"

I was extremely curious about the boy. He looked at me like he wanted my help. The more of the story I heard the more I understood about the pain he had gone through----Hell.

"Trevor. His sister was Samantha. Why are you so curious?"

"I don't know. It interests me, I guess."

"Are you the soft grizzly Esme always wished you were?" He snickered at my expression, elbowing me in the gut.

"I'm not a bear. May be soft but I don't have fur." I replied, a smile spread wide across my face. "Does she really think I'm a beast?"

Now that we were off the Trevor subject, I noticed I had a lot more to find out. "Not necessarily," he said, "she loves you. But, you are also dangerous. If you were to lose control of your thirst for even a second, everyone could be in danger. You're very tough, strong, large, aggressive and competitive. When you start the game, it won't end. It's like a tiger hunting a snail.

"The Tiger is much bigger, faster, and stronger. The snail doesn't stand a chance. The tiger has vicious, sharp and deadly teeth, while the snail has none. I'm not saying that tiger's are like humans. But humans wouldn't stand a chance up against you either.

"The werewolf gang in La Push didn't even stand a chance up against you, not with your strength."

"Wow. I actually never thought of that before. I guess the soft grizzly was correct if that was the analogy you were comparing with." I chuckled. The seriousness disappeared as we started to laugh down the hallway. "What about Edward? What would he be?"

"Ummm..." he thought out loud. "A corn snake. They are intelligent, strong; they can bite , but they aren't poisoness. And they love their prey. Bella is Edward's prey, and he loves her. But he doesn't release venom inside of her." Carlisle seemed to enjoy the analogy game. He smiled and laughed, and his eyes kept mellow. Sometimes the color would swirl in amusement.

By the end of that night, I was the bear, he was a dragon, Edward---the corn snake, Rosalie was a lioness, Esme a griffin, Jasper a coyote, and Alice was a rabbit. We made Bella be a baby deer----like Bambi.

"This was fun." I said to Carlisle on our way home.

Carlisle looked at me, his smile big as ever. "Yes it was, we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah. That'd be coll."

We arrived home late that night, the half moon shining through the trees. The sky was filled with stars and our house seemed to look so large.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled as I walked in the door. I wiped the smile off of my face when I saw his expression filled with dismay.

"What!?" I panicked. I knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"A werewolf showed up at the house!" Bella screamed. Edward's arms were wrapped around her waist, in case she collapsed.

"Where's your dad?" I asked.

"At the station. He's been working all night."

"Edward, what do you expect me to do? I can't fight off every werewolf that comes near us. What if I get killed?"

"Please try and conjure up something. Bella is in danger." Edward pleaded. "I'm not leaving Bella. She might get herself killed."

"No. I will be fine by myself for a little while." Bella lied.

"Yeah, a little while." I mocked. "Meaning, how long exactly?"

"Bella, last time you said that you found yourself best friends with a werewolf." Edward exaggerated.

"Fine, I will leave now. And we'll see how long I can last." Bella said. She marched confidently toward the door and stumbled over a loose floorboard. She hit the door and slid down to the floor.

I couldn't help but laugh to her hysterical expression. Edward gently lifted her off the ground as I moved the couch closer for her to lay on. I made it so my muscles would ripple through my t-shirt vibrantly.

"Put those away." Rosalie complained. "You don't want to rip another shirt."

"Rose, sometimes you need to learn how to have fun." I chuckled. Rosalie snarled at me as if I were the enemy.

"I'm surprised she didn't let the bear eat him." Bella whispered under her breath.

"Because I was all she asked for. She didn't want me to die."

"Oops. I forgot you can hear me."

"Yeah, way to go." Rosalie sneered gliding easily out of the room.


	4. Emmett's Story

Chapter 4: Emmett's Story

"Hey Emmett?" Bella asked sweetly when Rosalie was out of sight.

"Yeah?"

"What's your story?" She asked curiously. I tilted my head in confusion. I wasn't sure what story she was intending to hear. "I heard from Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Esme and Jasper. I even heard from Rosalie. But I haven't heard from you."

"Meaning...how I became a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well I was out in the woods jogging my usual route. When I had made it to the top of the mountain and was making my way back down, I slipped on a puddle of mud. I got up and sat on a fallen tree that was nearby. But what i hadn't realized was the bear that was nearly five feet away from me.

"I got up as quickly as I could, but I startled the bear. I started to run down the hill but the muddy water collected in my denim jeans made me carry on extra weight, and so it slowed me down.

"The bear easily caught up to me and swiped at my feet, causing me to fall to the ground. It started penetrating my skin with its claws. I started to feel excessively weak. I had to give up. Everything was a blur and i could hardly hear the bears growls in my ear.

"I heard the bears last roar and someone had picked me up. An angel I believed. The numbness in my body turned into pain as we escaped from the beast and out of the forest." Bella's face looked intrigued and all so very anxious. "I could I could barely feel the person running. After a while, I heard the angel talking to me.

"'Can you hear me?' The voice said. And that's when I realized it was the voice of a girl. I couldn't speak, or nod my head at the time. My body was numb and crippled. That's when she said, 'I'm going to make you safe. Don't worry.' Rosalie had brought me to Carlisle. 'Carlisle!' She panicked rushing through the house. She wasn't sure how to change someone. She was afraid she would kill me. 'Can you save him?' I could hear her begging to Carlisle.

"'Yes.' He replied to her. that's when I felt the most painful thing in my life. He had bitten me right here," I said showing the scar in between my neck and my shoulder blade. "Right on the tissue. It hurt like a mother."

"Wow." Bella said astonished. "And that's all for true love?" I was kind of surprised by her expression: agony.

"Yes...how are you sad?"

Bella looked at me, tears beginning to build up in her eyes. "I feel so greedy. I want to become a vampire, like you and your family. I want to stay with you for eternity. But you guys' left through near-death experiences. You were already dying."

"Bella, your dying by living." I chuckled with mocking encouragement.

"How?"

"You are capable of finding trouble without even trying. more trouble than expected. If we left you again, I'm sure you would die."

Edward walked in and glanced at me, and to Bella. "I'm glad you told me Emmett." She said.

"Yeah. It was...interesting." I roared with laughter. "Your mind is still set, right?"

"Of course. You helped me keep it that way." She smiled and disappeared with Edward. I started off to mine and Rosalie's room and waited after the sound of my knock echoed through the bright hallway.

"Come in." Rosalie said softly.

"Hey Rose, Did Bella make you upset?"

"Of course not. She is after all a part of this family now." She said sarcastically.

"Aww. Come on Rose, you can't still be mad." My smile faded, but the upward curves were still visible.

"She said I should have let the bear eat you. And I'm supposed to love and care for her as everyone else does?" Rosalie stammered.

"No, but at least loosen up on her. She has a lot on her mind and Edward's freaking out about Carlisle sucking out her blood in two weeks."

"I thought Edward was doing it himself?"

"I heard Carlisle was doing it. I'm confused...again."

"Em?" Rosalie asked, again her soft voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

Rosalie looked down at her mingling fingers. She was caught nervously twiddling her thumbs and folding fingers into others to form shapes.

"You know how it was a _bear _that almost killed you?" I nodded keeping my gaze upon her beautiful face structure. "I think it might have been a werewolf. That's why I didn't fight it. We were on the Quileutes territory. "

"So it was a werewolf?" I repeated surprised.

"Like I said, I'm not sure. We'll never know now."

I stood still for a few minutes, not sure of what to say. This had caught me off guard. Bella's old best friend is a werewolf. His ancestors could be the ones who tried to kill me. But why? I thought about that some more before I spoke.

"Well that's interesting." I chuckled. "I'm afraid I have to go. I will talk more later.

"Where?"

"The Blacks' house with Carlisle. He needs to find out what happened."

I walked out and when I was about to leave I noticed a note on the piano.

Emmett

Is what it said on the front.

I unfolded it and began to read:

Bella and I are going to check on Jacob. Talk to you later..

I looked up to see Carlisle waiting for me in the car. I rushed out and stood outside the passenger door. Not yet getting in. Carlisle rolled down the window and leaned toward me.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked me.

"I'm gonna take my jeep. I have a stop to make." I smiled.

"Okay then See you there."

"Yup." I rushed back inside and threw the note in the trash. "Alice. Jasper." I said casually.

In moments Alice and Jasper were visible at the foot of the stairs. "Yes Emmett?" Alice asked in her sweet sounding voice.

"We need to go to Port Angeles." I said with my natural grin.

Jasper seemed shocked and suddenly asked, "why?"

"I was left a note, by Edward. He said he's going to Jacob's but I noticed in tiny letters it said, Port Angeles. It's not even Edward's handwriting. I think somehow Demetri caught Bella unprotected and stole her, and managed to leave us this note." And all of that was true. The hint, and the handwriting.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper questioned curiously.

"I'm not sure."

"He's at Jacob's. Like the note had informed us." Alice said. "I saw this. Bella really is in Port Angeles and Demetri has her hostage. Edward brought Bella home to get changed into something more decent and Demetri caught her off guard."

"Damn. Then i take it she's in deep shit."

"Yes Emmett." Alice sighed.

"So what do we do?" I asked empty-minded.

"First we go to get Edward from Jacob's. Then we go to Port Angeles and hunt down this Demetri character. Everything plans out after that." Alice ordered.

"Or call Carlisle and tell him to meet us in Port Angeles with Edward." I said. I felt incredibly intelligent. I was always ready for action, and the idea that Bella got herself in trouble created excitement in my life.

"We will pick them both up. You're going to have to explain to them why we are going to Port Angeles after all." Alice said walking out the front door. I grabbed the keys to my jeep and trailed off behind her, and Jasper followed us out.

Alice climbed into the drivers seat of the vehicle and Jasper took the passenger seat. I climbed to the top of the jeep so i could get a better lookout, and soon enough there would be no room in the car.

We started off to La Push and I kept an eye out behind us, to be sure we weren't being followed.

When we got to the house, Edward was sitting in his Volvo in the driveway, speaking to Carlisle.

"Let's go!" I yelled opening the side door to the jeep. "We're going to Port Angeles. I'll explain on the way there."

"I'm waiting for Bella." Edward protested.

"Your going to be waiting a while then. Let's go!" I repeated.

Carlisle and Edward climbed in and I closed the door behind them. I stuck my head into Alice's open window so I could communicate with Edward and Carlisle.

"Would you mind explaining now?" Edward snapped.

"Okay. When you dropped Bella off at her house, Demetri was waiting for her and kidnapped her. He brought her to Port Angeles." I said suddenly losing my smile. It wasn't like Edward couldn't read my mind anyway.

"Alice can you drive any faster!?" Edward panicked gripping the seat.

Alice turned and snarled at Edward. "There's a cop ahead."

We sped up and kept the car to the left lane so the cop wouldn't be able to see us as well. After we passed the cop Alice lost control of the jeep, causing us to swerve around in the lane. I reached my arm through the window and grabbed the wheel.

"What is it?" Jasper asked calmly. "What do you see?"

"It's Bella and Demetri. Their in an alley. It's really dark. He's gonna kill her." Alice said blankly. Her vision had ended and her emotions came back into play.

"She's gonna die. And it's all my fault." Edward lay his head back and punched the side of the car.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." I said quietly. "She's not going to die! I won't let that happen. I'm sure no one else will either. Alice, how much time do you think we have?"

"I'm not quite sure. It was really dark. But I'm not sure if that was because it's and alley or because it was night."

"So, we should get there in time for the show." I chuckled jokingly. Edward shot me an evil glare, and my smile faded. "Sorry, my bad."

"You bet it is."

"Now, now boy's. Calm down." carlisle said easily.

I started to think on what would happen when we got there: Demetri would hand over Bella. Then, I would of course charge and kill. I can't let him get away without punishment.

"Yeah. Haha. That sounds fun." I laughed out loud.

"Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Huh? What? You call me?"

"Yes. Can I have the wheel back?" She asked poking my hand. I removed my hand without a problem.

"Oh. Yeah. My bad. Haha. That would be great."

"Giving her the wheel?" Jasper questioned to my last comment.

Edward looked at my satisfied expression and my dazed eyes, and sighed. "No, he's thinking about killing Demetri."

"What? It's gonna be fun." I laughed.

"I worry about you sometimes." Jasper said looking at me. His eyes were squinted in a playful look.

"Why's that?" I looked to Carlisle and Edward who were sharing the same look as Jasper---now serious. Alice had to keep her eyes on the road.

"You enjoy killing. That's definitely _not _dangerous at all." He said sarcastically. "It's sort of frightening. What if----"

I interrupted, understanding where he was going with this conversation. "Wow. I would never break our rules...or kill one of us. i wouldn't even kill a human. He deserves to die. Like those stupid werewolves. They deserve to die also but you don't see me going on a werewolf killing spree.

"I wouldn't kill a human. Even if I was dying of thirst. How could you think that?"

"Okay. I'm just saying how much you enjoy killing. It's dangerous. i';m not cutting to conclusions." Jasper explained. My smile returned and I returned to my playful self.

"But I have to admit, I'm going to kill this Demetri guy. no matter what it takes. Even if I die first. He _will _die." I said in a serious tone, but my smile still remaining.

"Your not going to die. Your stronger, and smarter than Demetri ever will be." Alice encouraged with her bright, shining smile.

I looked at her with joy. i felt my expression light up and Alice returned her eyes to the road.

"Okay Alice. We'll just have to see what happens."

"Are you trying to say you want to die, Emmett?" Carlisle asked, still content.

"Hell no. I'm just saying we can't underestimate Demetri." Carlisle nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"Understandable." Was all he replied with.

After minutes of silence, Carlisle's phone started to ring. "It's Bella." he said answering the phone. "Hello?...Yes. He is. One moment please." Edward held out his hand to receive the phone, but Carlisle nudged it toward me. "Emmett, she wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" I answered.

"Go on the roof of your jeep. Or I will kill her now." The voice said. I was presuming it was Demetri. Who else would have Bella held hostage?

"Okay." I said calmly, returning to the top of the jeep. "What do you want?"

"I'm quite eager to fight you believe it or not."

"Why is that?"

He laughed through the phone before he could answer. the amusement in his voice angered me. "Because your big, strong, tough, and I heard you are very competitive. I am looking for a challenge.

"I may not find this girl as irresistible as your brother does, but she is still very elegant. Tasty."

"I don't care what you say. If we find one scratch, broken bone, ANYTHING! Your going down to where you fucking belong! Dead!"

"You can't really _go _dead." He chuckled. "You can be dead, but you can't go dead."

"This isn't a laughing matter."

"Okay Emmett. I know your family can hear practically everything, so I'm going to let you go now. I will see you soon."

He hung up.

I returned to the window and saw the startled faces of my vampire family.

"He's really going to die now, isn't he?" Carlisle said. It should be translated to, _What did he say?_

"Yes. He said she's elegant and tasty. As soon as Edward has Bella, Demetri's head is coming off." I said deeply through my teeth.

"You forgot about the Volturi." Jasper said.

"They don't matter. He isn't with them. Or even near Voltura so I don't care." I kept my eyes on the road and payed attention to Alice's driving.

We got to Port Angeles and of all people Mike Newton came running over to me.

"Hey Emmett!" He said comfortably. "Long time, no see."

"Are you trying to get on my good or my bad side?" I said glaring at Mike.

"Good."

"Don't worry Mike. He's not in the best of moods." Carlisle apologized.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Mike said as I sarted to walk away. "Wait! Before you go," Mike held out his fist and smiled brilliantly. "Where do the dogs go?"

"Home." I answered, turning my back again.

"Wait! Okay so I really need your help. The girl I'm madly in love with was hanging out with a different guy. He was licking her neck and everything. And they must have a thing, because he kept saying, _that's the spot. _And he was wearing this black cloak and had spiky hair, and----"

"Where!?" I interrupted.

"Well that was at a restaurant. Then he said that he wants to get it over with and they went to a dark alley."

"I hope your not scared of jeeps, kid. Let's go!"

"Yeah."

I quickly got into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. We arrived at the correct alley withing seconds and I looked over at mike who was stuck to the seat.

"Was that speed really necessary?"

"Yes." I scolded. "Bella's in trouble."

"What!? I'm coming."

"No. You can't. But I can assure you we will keep her safe."

Mike grimaced up at me and backed away slowly. my anger was rising and he was a part of it.


	5. Demetri

Chapter 5: Demetri

We finally escaped from Newton and vanished into the alley. It was dark, but we could still see the general shapes of our surroundings. i noticed two moving shadows that seemed to look like people. I sprinted down the long alley to the figures. As i got closer I noticed the one sitting on top of the dumpster to be Demetri.

He was playing music very loudly, and I stopped about ten feet away from him.

"Why hello, Emmett. What a surprise to see you here. Would you like to have a seat?" he said tapping the lid to the dumpster. He finally got tired of tapping the empty space on his left and rested his hand on his lap.

"Where's Bella?" I asked calmly. "She was just here. I saw her." My smirk returned after that long period of time with Newton.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"And why not?" I argued, forcing my smile in place.

"Didn't we have an arrangement?" Demetri laughed. I held back from attacking him a little longer. "Whoever dies, obviously won't get the girl. But if you somehow manage to kill me, the Volturi _will _kill you. So either way, your dead."

I thought of Alice's words in the jeep. _Your stronger, and smarter than this Demetri guy ever will be._ I thought those words over and over again.

"I'm not fighting you until Bella is out of harms way."

"Your no fun are you? Okay then..." Demetri said. He got down from the top of the dumpster and lifted it open. I heard a strange grunting noise and I noticed he was pulling Bella out of the dumpster. And then he vanished.

"Bella! No!" Edward bellowed running in next to me. "She's gone...again."

"Don't worry Edward. We'll find her." I promised. We made our way back to Forks quickly and quietly----the only sound was the roar of the jeep's engine.

We stopped at Charlie's house and waited as Edward climbed in through Bella's window. I glanced in through the window that was attached to the front door, and I noticed Charlie was on the phone. Edward returned sooner than we had expected and jumped into the backseat.

I stuck my head through the same window as always----Alice was still driving----and we sped off. "Anything?" i asked enthusiastically.

"Charlie was on the phone with Bella. They went to the Blacks' house." Edward explained.

"What would they go there for? The werewolves will kill him." I said cluelessly. I know I didn't kill the werewolves, just let them rest.

"That's what I'm wondering."

We stopped at the house to drop off Carlisle and we left yet again. On another silent but short ride to the Blacks' house I sat in the backseat beside Edward. I finally got a break from the top of the jeep. The fresh air probably would have gotten to me soon enough.

"It smells horrible." Alice complained.

"What else would you expect out of a dog? To smell like an air freshener?" Jasper chuckled.

Alice gave him a serious look, no humor hidden behind her eyes. "At the least."

A dark figure came out of the house. The figure was slouching, and growing as it got closer. Edward got out of the car and approached it.

"What are you filthy bloodsuckers doing here!?" It snapped. The figure turned out to be Jacob Black.

"You have Bella." Edward said blankly, trying to hide his anger.

"You lost my girlfriend!" Jacob yelled.

I could hear Edward snarl beneath his breath. "Your girlfriend? I think you have the wrong idea. Maybe I should knock some sense into you!"

Alice leaned out of the window slightly, resting her elbow on the car door. "Edward." She said softly. Edward held up a finger to Jacob and walked over. "We're going to find Bella. You take care of Jacob. And please, don't kill each other."

"No. I have to be with Bella."

"Don't worry. We'll make sure she returns to you alive. I promise." I said, a slight smile hiding my irregular emotions.

"F...ine." Edward hesitated.

Alice then put the jeep in reverse and we sped off through the dark.

"Are you sure we will find her?" Jasper asked, glancing back at me.

"I hope. It's too bad Alice hasn't been helping us out. Can't you check and see where she is?" I said impatiently. My smile still remained. I was excited to rip Demetri's brain out of his head.

"I can try."

Jasper and I stared at her blank face and jumped when she returned back to normal----if that's what you can call us. "She's at the school. In the high school's gym. Just laying there...dead."

"Of course. The one thing Bella despises...gym." I chuckled. "Demetri's harsh."

Again, we raced back to Forks and quickly got to the high school.

"Now, let's go get this dick away from our family." I said in excitement.

"Real mature, Emmett." Alice said sarcastically.

We silently walked through the dark halls of the high school. Looking down every hall to see where Demetri could have been hiding. When we got to the gym, we saw Bella, lying down in the center of the gymnasium. _Squirming in pain._

Immediately, without thinking, I raced to her. i looked up and down her neck, arms and wrists. I looked on the side of her left hand, where she was losing blood from being mauled by Demetri. His sharp teeth dug deep into her was a small piece of paper----folded----resting on her stomach.

Too Late

Was what it read.

"One of us has to remove the venom." I said looking up quickly to Jasper and Alice----who were covering their nose with their hands. Alice stuck up her index finger to point it at me, and Jasper nodded his head to her reaction.

"I don't think I can." I replied. I looked down at Bella's tortured eyes and all I could think, was about my promise to Edward. _We'll make sure she returns to you alive. _i promise him that one thing, over and over again.

"But I'll try..." I continued.


	6. Careful

Chapter 6: Careful

I leaned closer to Bella, lifting her hand in my icy palm. I exchanged looks with Alice and jasper. I lifted her hand to my mouth, and shut my eyes tight----afraid I would kill her. I creaked my mouth open and bit into the side of her hand, sucking the venom out of Demetri's souvenir.

The taste was extraordinary. I now realized why Esme and Carlisle were worried so much. Once you start...you can't stop.

I was still draining the blood out of Bella's body, unable to restrain myself. The blood was clear of venom, I was killing her. Finally I understood how hard Bella's first encounter with James was for Edward. Very difficult.

"Emmett..." Alice said, softly resting her hand on my muscular shoulder. "You can stop now." But I couldn't. It was all to _good._ Nearly impossible. _I have to be with Bella. _Edward's voice echoed through my skull. I ripped my locked fingers that were originally grasping Bella's arm tightly. And I flung myself backwards.

_I actually did it. _I thought to myself. _I saved her life. _

"Bella?" Alice said softly. "It's okay, it's going to be better."

"Edward? Edward saved me again." Bella muttered painfully. her voice was shaky and rough. I looked down silently at my hands. they were covered with blood. The blood of my brother's girlfriend. The blood of family...

"We better get going." Jasper said looking at me cautiously.

"Oh crap!" I bellowed. The smell was re-entering my thoughts and I couldn't resist.

* * *

I looked up. I saw Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. Rosalie was sitting on the couch, looking agonized.

I couldn't remember the last few hours. All I could remember was how I had almost murdered the soulmate of Edward. How her blood was one-of-a-kind. I couldn't imagine how it would be for him. If he was more sensitive to her than everyone else.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly.

Carlisle looked at me----his eyes careful. "Why do you keep saying that? Edward can't reply to every apology."

"Oh...sorry. I didn't realize I was apologizing this excessively." I admitted. I walked over to Bella and lifted her hand. I felt Edward stiffen up against her. "You really think I'm going to attack her?" I chuckled. "Unbelievable."

I started to examine her hand. It was still a harsh tear on her skin.

"I could have been one of you. If you didn't suck out the venom." Bella whined.

I dropped her hand and gave her a brutal look, but my smile stayed. "You don't know what's best for you, do you? "You shouldn't want an enemy to be the one to change you. You should want Edward to give yo immortality. Not James or Demetri. Not even Alice or Carlisle."

"Yeah. That's what I want. But I don't want to wait until marriage. I want it now. You could do it Emmett."

I gave her a playful but denying look. "Your just so stubborn." Edward snickered. "Okay, let's go."

"Where?"

"Upstairs. Let's make this happen, if your so impatient." Edward explained. The one thing that irritates him, impatience. Bella was impatient for her own _death. _I could partially understand though. She was a full calendar year older than Edward already.

"Why now?" Bella asked.

"It's what you want. Let's go." Edward dragged Bella upstairs and it got suddenly quiet.

"He's not going to do it yet." I said in disbelief. "Not so urgently. And definitely not with all of us down here listening."

"Right. He's too charismatic." Rosalie joined in. I felt a negative vibe, as if she were saying I wasn't as charismatic as Edward.

"Haha. Exactly Rose."

"You two say what you want. Edward just might do this. He doesn't like how Bella has to suffer the same pain over and over again and get nothing out of it other than a scar." Jasper followed.

"Shit." I cussed looking over at Carlisle. He gave me a harsh glare and I felt my expression adjust into an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"You promised."

"Yeah I know. My bad."

"Promised you what?" Esme questioned.

"No profanity." Carlisle said.

I removed my shirt and took my keys out of my pocket. i then started walking to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie and Esme asked in unison.

"I have some...errands." I lied.

I disappeared out of the door and climbed into my jeep. I slowly put the key into the ignition----eyeing the door to see who would come to check on me. After I realized they weren't concerned, I drove off. I sped to port Angeles and parked outside of a bar. i walked in, and I sat at a booth to the back of the club.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked me.

"Um...can I just get a Sam Adams?" I asked ordered the first beer I saw.

"I don't know, can you?" The man chuckled. It was a good thing he was drunk or I wouldn't have gotten out of being an underage drinker. Technically, I was only eighteen.

"Good one." I laughed, playing along.

i scanned the bar, left to right. Nothing interesting caught my eye. Just a building full of people with a buzz.

I was thinking what a drink would do to me---a _vampire._ Kill me? Reveal what I truly am in some disgusting manor? Or nothing? I was hoping it would do nothing. What would Carlisle think, or _do, _if _I _came home _drunk? not like that's possible for a vampire._

The bartender returned popping the cap off a Samuel Adams. "Here you go, sir." He said sliding the bottle across the counter. "Don't get _too _wasted." He warned through a hiccup.

"Thanks."

I examined the alcohol briefly but carefully. I took a cautious sip, planted the bottle on top of the counter, and closed my eyes. i tightened them so hard, it probably looked like the lids were about to tear open.

"Light drinker?" The bartender groaned. "Or is you from bar come here?"

"No. Just making sure I'm still alive."

"Good thinkin'."

I picked the glass bottle up off the counter and began to drink it again. After as many drinks I could fit into an hour I felt strange. So I got up and sped back home. The roar of my monstrous jeep got louder as I drove---finally silencing when I parked in the garage. I got out of the jeep and swayed my way to the door.

I felt around for the doorknob----considering there were like five I could see to choose from----and I finally stumbled through the doorway. I curled up on the floor, and lay there, quite comfortable for me.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. It was Alice. She was accompanied by the whole crew----Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Bella(who was surprisingly human).

"Is he dying?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"No. But stupid? Yes." Carlisle frowned, kneeling next to me. "Why would you do that?" He asked as I lay motionless.

I could hear the slur in my voice. "I don't know. Are you mad?"

"I can't tell,"he replied.

"What'd he do?" Bella asked cluelessly.

"Just had a few drinks." I answered, my slur seeming more noticeable.

"A few? You wreak of beer!" Carlisle hollered, startling everyone in the room. Carlisle wasn't one to yell, but I must have really angered him.

"Hey Bella. You know, you smell pretty damn fucking fantastic when I'm smashed. It makes me wanna fucking heat you up and heat you, or just eat you raw." I chuckled. I lunged toward her viciously and abnormally quickly.

"Jasper! Get him outside! Edward, get Bella upstairs!" Carlisle demanded struggling to hold me back. Jasper needed assistance from Rosalie, Alice, and Esme just to get me outside.

As soon as we escaped the sensational smell, I was calm yet again.

"Whew! I got a headache. I think. I'm not sure. A high ringing type thing. Wow." I said with my temporary speech impediment.

"Emmett? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked holding my head to her chest. She reached down and met my lips to kiss me softly on the lips. "Phew! No offense, but you really do smell like shit."

"I just can't get over that he drank beer. It effected him badly." Carlisle said calmly in disappointment. I opened my mouth to speak but Rosalie put her index finger gently over my lips.

"Shh..." She hushed softly.

"I don't know if I can let him out alone. If it happens again...then what?" Carlisle continued. "I still can't believe it."

Carlisle walked over to my jeep and looked through the window----investigating. "Why are there cans of beer in the backseat of your car?" Carlisle snapped looking at me tensely.

"Don't worry. Their empty." I answered, my smile growing.

"How long do you think it will take to wear off?" Alice asked climbing into my jeep. She held a trash bag and started picking the empty cans of the jeep floor.

"I'm not sure. No vampire has ever been dumb enough to get drunk." Carlisle answered.

I looked up at Jasper, my eyes remorseful. Nothing ever seemed to rightfully concern me. My dignified personality seemed to take reign over my emotions.

I had no reason to go out and get intoxicated. I very rarely feel stress, or sorrow. I have always been an exuberant man.

"What can I declare? I'm an imbecile." I stated. My words were true. My childlike brain seemed to control my actions.

The rest of the night seemed a blur. I sat on the couch for hours at a time. I finally felt like myself again and stood up to stretch. I looked over at the kitchen to see Esme cooking lunch for Bella.

I walked over to the counter across from where Esme was currently standing. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what? You shouldn't apologize to me."

"Then who?"

"Who do you think?" Edward scolded barging into the kitchen. "Do you even remember anything?"

"Not necessarily." I admitted.

I could see the different shades of purple under his eyes. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had the same circles.

"Edward, you haven't hunted in days. Don't you think we should?"

"wait. Why did you get smashed last night?"

"Stupidity. I had no reason to do that." I explained. "It was very childish of me.

"Okay. Good point. Let's go."


	7. Werewolves

Chapter 7: Werewolves

Edward and I had just returned from hunting when Bella, Rosalie and Alice arrived from shopping in Port Angeles.

"Well that was fun." Alice announced cheerfully. Rosalie's eyes lit up when she saw us step through the door.

"Em!" She yelled running over to hug me.

"Hey Rose. Did you have fun?"

"You could say that."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's such a disturbance how piggish guys are around attractive women. They don't understand what a gorgeous girl has. A _boyfriend."_

"Sounds fun. Glad you enjoyed your day Rose." I chuckled.

"Aren't you mad?" She fumed, jumping in front of me as I walked away.

"Why would I be mad?"

"You know, we were talking about the major difference between you and Edward. Edward is so overprotective. Your uncaring, and nothing can really piss you off. Nothing can make you care. The only thing that really triggers your feelings is danger.

"All you want is a fight. I mean that's pretty damn sexy, but it's pretty fucking annoying too."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now run along. The boys have to talk." I joked. "Nah. Just kidding. We all need to talk. Like another family meeting type thing."

I was still serene, and my smile remained spread across my face.

"If your family..." I taunted. "Which I suppose you are if your all mine." My coverup was horrible, but Rosalie pulled back her lips over her teeth----revealing the razor-sharp edges. "Calm down, Rose. i was just teasing you."

"Okay. What would you like to discuss?" Carlisle asked patiently.

I pulled my eye's out of Rosalie's gaze, facing the rest of the family. "I say we need to get the werewolves involved again. Demetri is running almost the same exact route as Victoria was. He is running in and out of the boundary line.

"Victoria had all those newborns, which made her more difficult to defeat. But Demetri is just one man. There is no way he could get through a coven as large as us. And if we get the wolves to fight with us again, their pack is huge. There is no way Demetri could win. Call me optimistic if you would like, but we all know this is reality."

"Unless we slip up." Rosalie added.

"Why are you being such a pessimist, Rose?"

"I'm sorry. But we have to think of all the possibilities." Rosalie explained. "Demetri could have Jane fighting with him. Jane could easily have Felix and all of her little bodyguards, or whatever you would like to call them. You know what I mean? The Volturi are getting impatient with us. Bella is supposed to n=be immortal right now. She hasn't been changed yet, and their afraid we aren't going to change her at all.

"So we could find Demetri, and he could have an army to catch us off guard. I mean, just think."

I exchanged shocked expressions with Jasper. She was right. Most likely, Demetri would confuse us with a more fair fight. He had his own resources. He's lethal.

"You know, your right." I admitted----something I didn't enjoy doing, especially to a girl. "I never thought of that. We'll just have to plan correctly. Alice, you'll have to keep watch on the Volturi, and Demetri. We need every move, every decision, every place. Everything you see could be a hint. And-"

"Every thought." Edward gestured cutting me off. Bella came strutting down the stairs.

"Exactly," I replied.

Bella's eyes were fighting back tears. It was obvious she was terrified. She was holding a gold sparkling star in her left hand. It took me a moment to realize it was the Chief's badge. Chief Swan aka Bella's father.

"What's up with the badge?" I asked. "Not trying to steal identities now. are you?" I chuckled.

"Drop it Emmett." Carlisle demanded softly. "Now is not the time to joke around."

Edward nodded his head to agree with Carlisle. "It was upstairs. It was on the bed when I got up there. Just laying there." Bella sobbed. "Do you think he killed Charlie? What if he's dead? I guess it's about time I killed him. It's all my fault."

"Don't say that, love." Edward soothed wrapping his arms around her. He rested his chin on the top of her head and kissed her hair. He rocked back in forth to calm her down. As soon as she was finished hyperventilating he kept one arm around her waist and stood by her side.

"Bella. Shh. Charlie'll be fine. Demetri wouldn't go to that extent." Alice said.

"The we have to go find him." Bella said through tears. She struggled out of Edward's grasp. Then she started speed-walking to the door.

"Nope. I don't think so, kid." I chuckled, tossing her over my shoulder. "This could be a trap. You know how it is. He proves that he is holding Charlie hostage, when _really_ he's not. He wants to make you think he has Charlie so that your smallish sized brain will fall for his trick, and you will run off to find him. And then-"

"Enough!" Alice snapped as Bella burst into tears for the second or third time. "Are you trying to make her cry?"

"I was just explaining to her the thoughts of a tracking vampire." I bellowed with laughter. Bella was still in tears and she hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Bella. We'll talk to the werewolves and see what we can do. But I can assure you, Charlie'll be fine."

Rosalie hissed under her breath, her arms folded across her chest. "That's just what we should do. Team up with the mutts again."

"It's the only choice we have."

"Not if we just fight our hardest."

"Rose. Can we just do what we know will help Bella the most?" I begged----my eyes large, and my smirk just barely visible.

"Fine."

"The wolves are probably our best bet." Carlisle agreed.

"We already settled that." Rosalie informed him smugly.

Carlisle smiled and bowed his head down----eyes closed----and calmly said, "very well then."

"What if someone in the pack gets hurt?" Bella questioned about the wolves. "What if _Jacob_ gets hurt? It will be my fault...again."

"Nothing was ever your fault, love." Edward sympathized, tightening his arm around her waist.

"Why does everyone say that? I need to be punished!"

"Don't I make up for that?" I mocked. My teeth flashed startling Bella. I guessed it reminded her of that night I returned wasted. "Woah. A bit jumpy there cupcake?" I laughed.

"Don't be a dick, Emmett." Edward said blankly.

"Ouch!" Jasper bellowed.

I realized by Jasper's outburst that I was biting his hand. I don't know why, and I don't know how I got a hold of it; but it happened.

"It's all good." Jasper answered wiping the skin where I bit him.

Carlisle gave me a strange look----unreadable and quite intimidating, but I let it pass and smirked.

"I think you should let me bite you. It's only fair." Jasper proposed.

I roared with laughter at Jasper's idea of fairness. "Your crazy." I laughed. And let your venom stain my sexy skin? Yeah right!" Jasper laughed a fake laugh, failing at being inconspicuous. "Okay, anyways. Are we going to talk with our werewolf buds or not? Let's go!"

I bounced up and down like a little girl would on there birthday.

"Wait just a second!" Edward yelled over my excitement. I stopped hopping and stood still so that I could pay attention to my brother. "They nearly killed Bella..."

"They almost killed me" I edited. "They were setting us up. They wanted us to go _save_ her. They wanted _you_ to save her. So they could kill _you_."

"Then why are we going to ask them for help?" Edward asked.


	8. Are all werewolves this insane?

Chapter 8: Are All Dogs This Insane?

"Because Jacob Back will _always _fight for Bella's life." I accused.

Alice glided softly over to Jasper and whispered in his ear. "Bella's really upset, don't you think?" Is what she had said. The only reason she whispered that to Jasper was because she wanted him to change her mood.

Although Jasper used his ability on her, Bella was not ecstatic at all. Her mood was lighter. Light enough to make her stop crying and reveal a smile.

Suddenly, she wrapped both arms around Edward and reached up to kiss him. "I love you." She whispered.

"Awe! How cute! Baby sister has feelings." I laughed. "Just wait until your stone and have stronger feelings for Mike Newton than you ever thought you thought was even possible."

"No way!" Bella shrieked. "Yuck!"

Edward gave me a cold glare and turned back to face Bella. "Don't worry, love. We won't let you even get close enough to Mike Newton for that to happen." He grimaced as he said Newton's name.

"But I love _you_, Edward."

"Although I am not filled head to toe with your future craving. Love, listen. Your instincts will take over. But we won't let them control you. Okay?"

"'K."

"Well I'm gonna go for a ride." I informed my family.

"And you will return perfectly at ease, correct. Normal?" Carlisle said, more of a demand rather than a question. I nodded my head and grabbed two sets of keys. Alice and Bella were walking upstairs to prepare Bella for bed. As the rest of my family disappeared into their own rooms.

I took the two sets of keys out of my pocket as I walked through the garage door. The first set, was to my monstrous jeep. The second set, was to my petite sister Alice's porsche. I opened the door to the little sports car and got myself comfortable in the drivers seat. My next step was turning the key in the ignition.

I was positive Edward had read my thoughts on the upcoming 'joyride'. But as Edward's favorite brother, i assumed he wouldn't say anything. Besides, he would be to sidetracked with Bella. And Alice wouldn't even bother to look into my future. So I was free as a bird.

I sped down a windy road in La Push, getting further away from Forks and closer to the Blacks' home. The dark road was dead. No other cars, and no light. It was quite peaceful to be honest. I wasn't one for enjoying quiet, or being without company. But I seemed to enjoy the cool night's breeze coming in through the windows. It was soothing. Probably because of the demands being thrown at me, making me feel stressed out. This drive was good for me. I'm a healthy vampire again.

Of course, it wasn't long until that moment finally vanished. I pulled up next to the curb in front of Jacob Black's house. The horrible smell caused me to wrinkle my nose as I shuffled out of the small-ish vehicle. Jacob seemed to smell me as well. Because he was at the door to greet me as I walked up the driveway.

"What do you want leech?" He snapped not allowing me inside. "Do you know what time it is? We happen to sleep around here you know. Unlike you."

"Yeah. I'm quite aware of that. But we ask you and your pack for help again. Bella is in grave danger and Charlie as well." When I said Charlie's name I noticed Billy Black, Jacob's father, rolling himself towards the door.

"Charlie?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Well, um." I hesitated. " I would appreciate if I could talk to Jacob alone for a moment."

"Yes. Of course."

Billy rolled himself back to the other room and it was just Jacob and I again. "Well, another vampire from the city of Volterra has come to, well, _feed_ off of Bella. in his own free will."

"And how does this involve Charlie?"

"Bella found Charlie's badge upstairs in Edward's room. She is afraid he took him. I know for sure it is a trap-"

"Or he could be wanting you to think it's a trap and really he does have him hidden away some where."

I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe I haven't thought of that. A _dog_ had to tell me. Reverse pshychology. It was perfect.

"Wow. Okay. So...can you help?"

"Yes."

**Yeah short chapter. Haha. But I got kind of confused how to end it without making it good. Review please.**


	9. Out Of Control

Chapter 9: Out Of Control

I took a deep breath. The best scent I have ever inhaled. The scent of...blood. It was magnificent. I knew if I lost control now I would never be able to return to my vegetarian life. I tried to concentrate on my families conversations.

Edward and Bella were talking about the due date for her transformation. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were discussing my recent behaviors. And how I seemed _off._ Esme and Rosalie were on the topic of the werewolves. There was nothing to keep me from smelling the beautiful scent of blood. I don't know where it was coming from considering it was not the scent of Bella.

I walked to the door and went outside. That's when the smell got stronger. Even harder to resist. "Dammit!" I roared. I rushed through the trees and stopped at the boundary line. There was a girl. Young, pretty and she was alone. It looked like she was off hiking with someone and took the wrong trail, and wasn't able to find them again.

She jumped when I gently touched her shoulder. "It's okay." I said. Fighting my hunger. "I won't hurt you. Where are your parents?"

"I don't know." She stuttered. "We were hiking and I lost them. I fell behind and started going my own way." She started to develop tears and she rasped me into a big hug. The smell was unbelievable. I couldn't bear it. I swept the hair off of her neck and bit deeply into her skin. I started draining the blood out of her body. i t wasn't long until she was laying on the ground...dead.

I ran home as fast as I could. Blood stained my clothes, and the taste remained on my tongue. _I'm so sorry. _I thought. _But it was just so good. I couldn't handle it._

I made it to the house and stood on the doorstep. Too afraid to go inside. Has Alice seen me in a vision? Did Edward read my mind? Did someone smell what i did? I couldn't answer my questions. Until a voice from the door did.

"That was so wrong. Do you know what you just cost us?" Edward scolded. If I could I might've been crying right now. I was disgusted at myself. I turned my back to Edward and ran off into the woods again. I could hear that he wasn't following me...yet.

**Carlisle's Point of View:**

I was enjoying my afternoon in my office. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, assuming it was Emmett. I heard Edward angrily harassing him through his teeth.

"What did you do now, Emmett?" I said as they walked through my door. Emmett was covered in blood and he looked crazed. I immediately jumped up and rushed over to where they were standing. "Get the door." I told Edward. And that he did.

"What on Earth happened?"

"It just...tastes so...good. I...can't...resist. Where's...Bella?" Emmett hyperventilated. "I...smell her."

"Get him on the floor. He's lost it." I demanded Edward.

"Um, Carlisle?" Edward responded, half curious and half confused. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Let him calm down, and gain control of himself again. He's addicted."


End file.
